User blog:Invader Gia/Quiz Time! ^-^
Hello and welcome! This is your loyal co-admin, Gia :D I've got a random quiz for all of you, It'll look something like this Question (Question Number goes here): (Question Goes Here) (Your Username Here): ''(''Your answer here) Got all that? Good :D Let's start, shall we? ___________________________________________________________________________________ Question 1) Who is your favorite character on the show? Gia: Do I even need to answer this one?....Apparently so, okay, for those of you who don't already know, Dib! In my mind, no one can top him, not even GIR :P :D Question 2) What is your favorite episode? Gia: I really like all of them, but if you're looking for specifics, I'm quite parcial to Game Slave 2, Backseat Drivers From Beyond The Stars, The Halloween Spectacualr of Spooky Doom, ''and ''Dark Harvest (I know Dark Harvest is all creepy and stuff, but Dib is featured so much in there ^-^) Question 3) Who is your least favorie character? Gia: Iggins, that kid is really annoying >:( Question 4) What character are you most like? Gia: Dib, I'm not really social, I believe in things others don't, and I'm kinda crazy XD Question 5) What is the most random moment you've ever heard? Gia: When Zim shoved a model globe into a goldfish bowl, with the fish still in it, and claiming the fish as, "Part of the plan." What was that all about? XD Question 6) What character would you go on a date with? Gia: Dib! I'd do just about anything with him ^-^ :D Question 7) What is your favorite Zim moment? Gia: Whenever he randomly shouts something XD Question 8) What is you favorite Dib moment? Gia: All of them :3 Question 8) What is your favorite GIR moment? "I'm making the cake!" XD That is hilarious XD Question 8) What is your favorite Gaz moment? "What you need, is to give the Gameslave to me, or I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no waking!" Man, she was scary during that part XD Question 9) Quick! Name your three favorite shippings in order! Gia: Woah, woah woah, no need to be in such a hurry, here they are, #ZAGR (Everyone here already knows that XD) #DATR (Again, everyone here probabaly knows that XD) #ZADR (It's kinda funny XD) Questiion 10) What drawing and/or story are you working on currently? Gia: I'm working on a drawing of two little smeets, Zag and Eve :D Question 11) What is your favorite shipping you made up? Gia: DAZR, everybody knows that XD Question 12) What is your favorite shipping somebody else made up? Gia: Kind of a tie between SASR and JALR ^-^ Question 13) Where would you hang out for the night? Gia: Dib's house :P It looks really awesome :D Question 14) Quickly! Come up with a ZADF/ZADR story summary! Gia: What did I say about hurrying? Well, here, What happens when Dib catches a cold, and Zim get worried? He'll need to pay his worst enemy a visit, and treat his illness, Irken style. Question 15) How many OC's do you have? Gia: Too many to count my friend XD Question 16) Who is your favorite OC? Gia: A tie between Jon, and Sol :D Question 17) Have you ever made up a SIR Unit? Gia: Who hasn't? XD Question 18) Who has the best laugh? Gia: Zim, his evil laugh is awesome ^-^ Question 19) What did you think of this quiz? Gia: It passed the time :D Question 20) Come up with one or more comparisons between INvader Zim fans, and regualr people Gia: You say stupid, we say "Advanced" You say Einstein, we say Membrane You say paranormal investigator, we say Dib You say Martian, we say Irken You say ugly, we say "Pathetic, filthy human pig-smellies!" You say freaks, we say Invader Zim Fans! _________________________________________________________________________________ I hope you have fun answering them ^-^ Until next time, This is Invader Gia, signing off! "Why was there ham in my pocket?" Oh, Dib XD 16:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts